


Переспи со своим другом

by toxic_gold



Category: Truth or action, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Experiment, F/M, Mysticism, OOC, Pre-Het, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_gold/pseuds/toxic_gold
Summary: Правда или действие AU.Что если в один день всё пойдёт по пизде из-за обычной игры?Лиза не подозревала к чему приведёт безобидная игра "правда или действие" в незнакомой компании. И сейчас, сидя перед экраном компьютера, она осознаёт весь масштаб пиздеца, в который попала вместе с друзьями.
Relationships: Михаил Совергон/Елизавета Неред





	Переспи со своим другом

**Author's Note:**

> рейтинг - r
> 
> /5.08.19/

«Правда или действие?» надпись появляется у Лизы перед глазами на мониторе. Она пару раз моргает, надеясь, что всё происходящее всего лишь сон. Не помогает. Аккуратные чёрные буквы всё ещё на экране. По спине девушки проходит холодок. Игра идёт по второму кругу.

«А у меня есть выбор?» максимум, что смогли напечатать трясущиеся руки. Она боится и зачем-то оттягивает неизбежное. Становится жарко, хоть Лиза и сидит в футболке. Она делает пару вдохов и выдохов, пытаясь успокоиться. Вроде бы помогает, ещё бы до десяти посчитать. Девушка судорожно сглатывает, когда на экране появляется ответ. Медленно, будто бы издеваясь над ней, но появляется.  
«В другой ситуации был бы. Переспи с первым встречным другом, удачи»  
— Спасибо, блять, очень помогло. — Язвительно шепчет Лиза в пустоту, откидываясь на спинку стула, прикрывая глаза ладошками. Настойчивый стук в дверь, девушка до последнего надеется, что это сосед зашёл попросить соль. Впервые за всё то время, что она живёт здесь. Лиза быстрым шагом подходит к двери. В квартиру вваливается Миша. Она оглядывает его, закрывая дверь. Он выглядит странно, каким-то взволнованным.  
— Лиз, мы тут кое-что нашли, ты щас охуеешь, — Лиза морщится, ей кажется, что Миша говорит слишком громко. Он выглядит счастливым, впервые за то время, когда они начали играть, сам парень активно жестикулирует руками. — И, эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — Миша щёлкает пальцами перед глазами подруги. Лиза вздрагивает и хмурит брови. Она не смотрит ему в глаза, берёт его за запястье, и несильно сжимая, тащит за собой в комнату. «Не сейчас» шепчет Лиза, резко останавливаясь, смотря Мише в глаза.  
— Ты ебанулась или да? — задаёт риторический вопрос парень, прищуриваясь. Лиза еле слышно цокает языком и указывает на монитор. Теперь очередь Миши охуевать и молчать. Да, такое принять нелегко. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но сразу закрывает, поджимая губы. Лиза молчит, даже не пытаясь развеять неловкое молчание, повисшее между ними.

Миша подходит сзади и целует Лизу в шею. Она от неожиданности дёргается, но руки парня на талии не дают этого сделать. И когда он успел? Лиза шумно выдыхает, практически не пытаясь убрать его руки, будто совсем этого не хочет. Миша разворачивает её к себе, неловко касаясь щеки девушки. Лиза нерешительно гладит друга по голове, пару раз убирая ладонь. Оба не смотрят друг другу в глаза, зачем, если у стены в её комнате такой интересный цвет, правда?

— Хочешь, завяжем тебе глаза, если так будет легче? — Миша приподнимает её подбородок указательным пальцем. Губы Лизы слегка приоткрыты. Он большим пальцем аккуратно касается её нижней губы.  
— Нет, не надо. — Лиза делает вид, что не замечает, как Миша всё тем же большим пальцем очерчивает контур губ, проводит по шее, чуть надавливая. Она сглатывает, фокусируя взгляд на своих руках, которыми сжимает рубашку парня.  
— Ты такая красивая. — Прикосновения Миши становятся увереннее. Да и Лиза поглаживает его спину руками, дышит ему в шею. Парень целует её в лоб, висок, не заходя слишком далеко. _А она и не против._  
— Ты такой пиздабол. — Лиза усмехается, смотря ему в глаза. Не прерывая зрительного контакта, она запускает руки в его волосы, оттягивая пряди пальцами. Девушка становится на носочки, притягивая парня за воротник его рубашки. Они стоят так близко друг к другу, что их носы практически соприкасаются. Лиза медлит секунду и оставляет невесомый поцелуй на его скуле. Миша всего на секунду охуевает от того, что Лиза проявляет инициативу. _Ему это определённо нравится._ Он цепляет край её футболки, оголяя живот. Лиза водит пальцем за ушком, другой рукой расстёгивая верхние пуговицы. Миша шепчет ей на ухо что-то неразборчивое, целуя шею, проводит пальцами по животу, поднимаясь выше. Лиза ведёт пальцем вниз по шее к ключицам.

И тихо-тихо смеётся, когда Миша замирает от мурашек. Он снимает с Лизы футболку, отбрасывая её куда-то в угол. А она ведь любимая, ебучий Совергон. Лиза расстёгивает оставшиеся пуговицы, «случайно» касаясь холодными пальцами его тела. Рубашка падает на пол.

Лиза не помнит, в какой момент он целует её в губы, _это ведь так интимно._ Как и поцелуи в шею, впрочем. Она перекидывает руки через шею, прижимаясь ближе. Правда Лиза всё же вздрагивает, когда оказывается у него на коленях. Миша проводит пальцами по её позвоночнику, целуя её верхнюю губу. Лиза прикусывает и оттягивает нижнюю губу парня, проводя руками по груди и животу. Он разрывает поцелуй, притягивая её к себе за плечи, сильно надавливая на них.

— Блять, ещё раз так сделаешь, я тебя укушу, — шипит девушка, отодвигаясь от парня. Миша смеётся и целует Лизу в щёку, поглаживая её по волосам. — Смешно тебе? А я не шучу. — Она клацает зубами рядом с ухом парня. Тот шепчет что-то похожее на «верю» и тянет её за собой на кровать, оказываясь сверху.  
— Ты готова? — Миша приподнимает её подбородок, смотря в её глаза.  
— Да. — Шепчет Лиза в его приоткрытые губы, робко целуя парня.

***

Лиза сидит на краю кровати, по-детски болтая ногами и пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать. И что говорить теперь?  
— Что насчёт вашей охуительной идеи? — начинает Лиза, услышав, как вошёл Миша.  
— Да, мы посмотрели в интернете насчёт этой игры. Есть одна выжившая, хотели взять тебя и поехать, но планы немного изменились. — После последней фразы они оба начинают смеяться.

На стене снова появляются знакомые буквы, у них получилось? Лиза хмурит брови, если Миша знает место, где находится выжившая, они, наконец-то, смогут избавиться от игры. В любом случае, они сделают это **вместе.**


End file.
